Courage
by Guy Silverberg
Summary: Special challenge inside. Tomoya and Tomoyo are dating, which is depressing Kotomi, who is going through an emotional breakdown. Will she make it past her fears? Adult themes inside.


Courage

By Guy Silverberg

Who owns nothing here, not the characters, settings, etc, etc.

And who also doesn't really support this kind of story, but was inspired to write it anyway. So...

* * *

Moonlight glistened gently on the face of Kotomi Ichinose. She was sitting alone in her room, playing her Violin, as several sad tears fell on her gentle face from her eyes.

It had been nearly three months since she had found out that her childhood friend and high school crush, Tomoya Okazaki, had been dating one of her friends. At first she was depressed, like most of her other female friends, but was happy for Tomoya. Kotomi also was sure that she still had a chance at love, eventually, until she found out that he was dating Tomoyo Sakagami.

All of the other girls had gotten over their sadness, but Kotomi had only become more miserable. Ever since Tomoyo and Tomoya had started dating, she found herself either stalking them, or crying uncontrollably when she was alone. Whenever Kotomi was around her friends, she tried to hide her sorrow, but it was never easy, especially when she was around Tomoyo, or the man she loved. Kotomi had been able to manage her emotions, until one week ago.

She had been stalking her two friends throughout the school, her heart thumping loudly and her face blushing. No one ever paid Kotomi much attention when she followed her friends, to all of the students ad faculty, she was just an eccentric prodigy, a girl to be ignored and envied. Eventually Kotomi followed her friends to the school roof. She saw, them their faces orange from the gentle sunset, Cherry blossom petals were swaying in the wind near them. It had been a week since Tomoyo won her position as the student council president, and the two wanted to catch the sakuras at 'Magic Hour', the last hour of a sunset and arguably the most beautiful. She hid near the door and eavesdropped.

"Tomoya..Thank you for helping me get elected." The silver haired junior told her boyfriend gently. Tomoya shrugged as if to imply cluelessness.

"What do you mean? You got elected by your own skill, not by me."

"But only because you supported me. In all of the challenges I encountered, you helped me. Without you, all those clubs would've mobbed me, and I might've ended up hitting softballs or chopping boards if it wasn't for you." Tomoyo paused and looked into the sunset, at the cherry blossoms. "And maybe Takafumi's dream might not be realized, No matter what anyone says, there's no man I'd rather be with, ever." She said, Tomoya smiled. "I love you." She finished, Hearing this made Kotomi's eyes fill with tears.

"I love you too, Tomoyo, and nothing will ever change that." Tomoya said confidently, and the two embraced. Seeing this, Kotomi's heart nearly broke. She cried, and began whimpering, and tried to stifle the noises she made, but she failed, and her friends heard her.

They looked around to see who it was, and found her, on the ground, wiping her eyes. Tomoyo, not understanding the full situation, reached out her hand to try and help the crying genius up, but Kotomi only crawled backwards from her as best she could.

"Stay back... it, it hurts too much!" She cried between sobs.

"Kotomi, what's wrong?" Tomoya asked, but Kotomi had already began to run away, down the steps, and into the sunset.

Since then she'd stayed home from school, and barely left her home. She never answered her phone, all she did was read, cry, play the violin, and hold the precious teddy bear her parents left her before their passing.

Kotomi finally stopped playing after an hour and checked her clock, it was 8:15. Kotomi put her violin away and dried her face. She then changed into her pajamas. Just then the doorbell rang, Kotomi went to the door, but hesitated, she didn't want to see anyone right now, but she couldn't worry her friends forever. As Kotomi started to think, she heard a voice.

"Kotomi...please open up, we're worried about you."

Kotomi felt her heart throb, it was Tomoyo's voice.

"Please... let me in."

Kotomi hesitated, she'd been dreading this, her mind torn by her emotions. Kotomi just stood there, until she made her decision, and opened the door.

Tomoyo was wearing her school uniform still, and also had on her reading glasses. She stood there, smiling weakly.

"Hello Kotomi, may I come in?"

"...Sure."

The two girls walked into the living room and sat down. Kotomi was still nervous, and blushing from embarassment. Finally Tomoyo spoke first.

"Kotomi, how are you?" She asked delicately.

"I'm fine... I'm sorry I spied on you guys." Kotomi said quietly.

"...Is it because you like Tomoya?" Tomoyo asked. The younger girl soon saw that she hit the nail on the head, as Kotomi's eyes welled up with tears. The genius nodded. " I see...I'm sorry, bu-"

"Wa-wait, that's not all..." Kotomi interrupted. Tomoyo was mystified.

"What else is it?" This question made Kotomi blush, she was still crying, but she felt like she needed to get this off her chest, and have the courage to be honest. She motioned for Tomoyo to come forward.

She did.

Kotomi whispered her secret in Tomoyo's ear, and Both girls were blushing.

"Really?" Tomoyo asked.

Kotomi nodded. "That's why I've been so sad, but I feel better now that I told you the truth."

"Oh...um" Tomoyo was unsure of what to say next, but she knew Kotomi needed her help.

_'Maybe it's time for me to be honest with myself.' _Tomoyo thought. "...I feel the same way."

Kotomi gasped at this revelation, but eventually she smiled from relief. "Is this true?"

"Yes."

And for the rest of that night, the two girls talked to one another, learning about what they had in common, and they began to form a plan.

The next day

The two girls were headed towards the school. It was Sunday, but last night Tomoyo called Tomoya and told him her at school around three. It was 2:40 already.

The two girls had spent all of that morning getting their plan set up, by shopping! Tomoyo had bought a sleeveless jean jacket and a plain black blouse. She was wearing those with a pair of tight gray jeans and her reading glasses. At first she was concerned that they made her look bookish, but Kotomi reaasured her that she looked fine.

Kotomi had bought a pair of khaki capris, and a purple t-shirt with a cartoon panda on it. She also had a pair of light brown shades she wore on top of her head.

When the girls were nearly at the schoolgates, Kotomi hesitated. Tomoyo noticed this and stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"...What if Tomoya doesn't want to be with me?...What if he doesn't accept what I am? And what if i ruin your relationship with him?" she asked worriedly.

"Kotomi... Your Tomoya's oldest friend, and he's an understanding guy, he'd never reject you. Besides that, your smart, kind, and brave!"

Kotomi shook her head. "No, I.. I'm not brave like you are.."

"No...Your braver. Yesterday you had the courage to tell me your secret despite your fears, something I was unable to do, and yesterday I was only able to admit it because you inspired me. " She then went into to a hug, just like when they had first met. Kotomi was surprised, but returned the hug, Tomoyo then continued. "No matter what happens, you don't have to be afraid of being alone, because... Even if Tomoya doesn't want to be with you-"

"Hey!" they heard someone familiar yell. Both girls turned to see Tomoya running towards them in his street clothes. He was soon near the two of them, huffing a bit.

"Tomoyo...*huff*...Kotomi... is everything okay?" He asked. Tomoyo nodded, and the two girls parted.

"As a matter of fact, everythings great." Kotomi said to Tomoya, leaning toward her friend for a kiss. Her lips met another pair of lips, lips that were soft and genuine, and tasted of strawberries. Kotomi then wrapped her arms around her sweetheart, and her hands moved downwards, until she felt a pair of soft butt cheeks. She grabbed them as she continued to make out, and she felt a pair of slender arms stroke the back of her head. After a full four minutes the pairs of lips separated.

For that whole four minutes, something had happened to Tomoya Okazaki that never happened before. His nose bled, from the sight of seeing his oldest friend and girlfriend making out...passionately. Eventually he realized the two of them finished and were looking at him.

"...So your leaving me for Kotomi?" Tomoya asked, a bit hurt, despite his arousal. Kotomi shook her head.

"No, she wants to be with us, both of us." Tomoyo explained.

"What?! Really?"

"Yes." Kotomi said, taking Tomoya's hand. "You see, I was in love with you since we first met up again in the library, and my love has kept growing since then. But, also I developed a love for Tomoyo."

"Since when?" Tomoyo asked, finally wiping his nose and getting rid of the blood.

"Since you introduced us, mostly then I could tell she was a kind person, and after saw her face and learned more about her...Well you know." Kotomi said blushing, Tomoya understood.

"And you Tomoyo?"

"It sorta happened because of a dream I had. I was...doing 'it' with Kotomi. This was before I dated you, and I could see why I 'admired' her, but I felt people already thought I was too masculine."

Tomoya sighed and looke at both girls. "You two do realize I'll eventually have to choose, right?"

"No, Kotomi already thought about that one! Didn't you my sweet prodigy?" Tomoyo said pulling her genius love interest closer and pecking her on the cheek. Kotomi giggled.

"Yep, my precious prez and I found out polygamy is legal in Tibet! We go there, get married, and come back and tell the others!"Kotomi told him. "So what do you say?" She said, both she and Tomoyo looking at Tomoya.

"...I say I'm lucky to have two sexy girlfriends!" he said hugging them both. They all laughed joyfully, and Kotomi kissed Tomoya softly. And so the three of them walked away, together.

Over the course of that year, the three of lovers grew closer to one another, each of them supporting one another through all their trials. Although things weren't always easy, the three of them had the courage to pursue their love for eachother, in spite of everything that came their way. Eventually their other friends found out, and the threesome's relationship was met with mixed responses, but in the end no one really minded (although there was some jealousy).

And three years later they were wed. Here is where this story closes, but the end won't come for these three, not their friendship, not their marriage, and not their love.

**The End**

* * *

Well I hope you guys enjoyed this story, I tried to keep things vague until the end, but I don't think I was able to near the end. This story was inspired by _Damage control_, written by Tabi.

I also apologize for the wait on Tomoya After, the chapter will be up soon (In a week).

And lastly, please visit the Clannad forums...**_their dying!!!!_**

Now that that's done with... **_It's challenge time!!!!_**

I challenge all of you courageous readers out there to write a Clannad one-to-threeshot, where one character is forced to act/become more like another Clannad character!

Rules: Must be over 1500 words, no death, and...well that's it I guess, oh and please try to post it soon!

I'll be doing one myself, where Kyou acts like Fuko...hopefully. Expect to see it in a few months (2-3).

Well be safe, don't hate, and Guy out!


End file.
